halogalaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Humanity
430 BCE - The Battle of thermopylae: The heroic actioncs of 300 Spartans against overwhelming odds became cemented in Human history 1775 CE - United States Marine Corps is created. This would later become one of the main branches of the UNSC. 1945 CE - Nagasaki & Hiroshima: The first use of nuclear weapons used in Human conflict signals the end of World War II. United Nations is formed on Earth. 1969 CE - Human Space Age Begins: Humans take their first steps on Luna (the Moon). 2080 CE - Humans settle on Luna, Mars, the Jovian Moons, and Asteroids. 2160 CE - The Jovian Moons Campaign: Insurrectionists clash with the government. 2162 CE - The Rainforest Wars: Conflict in South America between Koslovic, Frieden, and UN forces. 2163 CE - Mars Campaign: Marks the first deployment of the UNSC Marines. 2164-2170 CE - Callisto Treaty: Koslovic and Frieden Commanders surrender to the UNSC. 2291 CE - Invention of the Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive, allows Humanity to finally achieve space travel. 2310 CE - Colony Ships: Earth's first are unveiled and are sent to other worlds. 2362 CE - Oddysey: The colony ship launches and terraforms the first inner Colony world. 2390 CE - Establishment of 210 Inner Colonies. 2390-2490 CE - Over 800 Inner Colonies thrive, but they are dependent on resources from the Outer Colonies. 2491 CE - Project Orion: Genetic enhancement program launched, ultimately leads to the Spartan-II program. 2494 CE - Eridanus Uprising:Armed secessionist prey on shipping. The local government asks the UNSC for aid. 2496 CE - Operation Charlamagne: The UNSC defeats Rebels on Eridanus who flee. Spartan-Is then deploy and defeat the Rebels' base. 2497 CE - CMA Involvement: The Colonial Military Administration's involvement with Rebels goes public and the organizations power shifts to Nav/UniCom control. 2506 CE - Spartan-I program is deactivated. 2509 CE - The Pillar of Autumn is constructed over Mars. 2511 CE - The future Spartan John-117 is born on Eridanus-II. Forerunner ruins discovered on Onyx. 2512 CE - Geology: On Sigma Octanus IV, possible Forerunner relics are found in fragments of meteors over 60,000 years old. 2513 CE - Operation Trebuchet: UNSC forces move in after COL Robert Watts leads an uprising in the Eridanus System. The rebels withdraw to the asteroid field. 2517 CE - Spartan-II program Launches, with its base in a top-secret lab complex on Reach. 2520 CE - Spirit of Fire Militarized:Refitted from a colony ship to a warship, it then supports Operation Trebuchet. 2524 CE - First Contact with the Covenant: Humans and Covenant first meet each other in space near Harvest. SGT Avery Johnson & SGT Nolan Byrne lead a raid against a bomb squad on Casbah, on Tribute. 2525 CE - The Battle of Harvest: February 11: The first diplomatic contact between Humans and the Covenant eends in bloodshed on Harvest. February 23: Harvest is evacuated when a Covenant attack results in 23,000 Human casualties. March 9: Medical augmentation of Spartan-II soldiers begins. April 20: Contact with UNSC Argo is lost after its arrival at Harvest. October 7:UNSC warships, Arabia, Heracles, and Vostok arrive at Harvest and make contact with a Covenant Warship. Only the Heracles escapes. November 1:UNSC goes on full alert and all combat forces are placed under Nav/UniCom control. 2530 CE - The Covenant destroy UNSC colony Eridanus. 2531 CE - Admiral Cole pulls off a victory over a Covenant fleet at Harvest, but only because he outnumbers them three-to-one. Even then, he loses two-thirds of his fleet. regardless, this victory is highly publicized. 2535 CE - The Covenant has destroyed nearly all Outer Colony worlds. The UNSC establishes the Cole Protocol. February 12: Jericho-VII falls to the Covenant. 2537 CE - The Battle of New Constantinople: July 27: Operation Poremtheus. October 2: The investigation of the disappearance of Team X-Ray Company Spartans after dicovering a glowing sphere in Zone 67 yields no results. 2542 CE - UNSC abandons the colony world Emerald Cove to the Covenant. 2545 CE - Operation Torpedo: 300 Spartan-IIIs are drop into a Covenant shipping yard while the ship is in slipspace. Only 2 Spartan-IIIs are said to have survived this battle. 2547 CE - ONI's Section II makes the Spartan-II Program public to boost morale; the Spartan-III Program remains top secret. 2549 CE - The Covenant attack Paris-IV. 2552 CE - July 18: Spartan-II's are deployed to Sigma Octanuis IV and score a victory, but the Covenant discover the location of Reach. August 30: The Fall of Reach: Master Chief and the Pillar of Autumn barely escape. Noble 1, 4, & 6 sacrifice themselves for the escape of the ship with the AI Cortana. September 19: The battle of Installation 04 begins. October 20: The first Battle of Earth. October 21: The Battle of Installation 05 begins. Uneasy Alliance: After the start of the Covenant Civil War, some Sangheili forces assist Humanity in stopping Jiralhanae Chieftain Tartarus from lighting the Halo ring. November 4: The second Battle of Earth and the Battle of Installation 00 (The Ark). Final Stand: In one final attempt to eradicate the Flood, John-117 and Arbiter Thel Vadum'ee, light the almost fully rebuiltInstalltion 04 to kill the Gravemind. Though they succeed, the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn gets split in half while they return through the portal, sending Thel back to Earth and strandoning John at the edge of the galaxy. 2553 CE - Memoriam: The end of the Human-Covenant War is marked with a barren-hill side memoriam to all those who died in the defense of Earth and Her Colonies.